Imladris High for lack of better title
by Legolyn Fay and Avery
Summary: The gang is in High school! But what dark secrets lurk in this seemingly harmless place? Main peoples: Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, and some OCs. No: Slash or Mary-Sue. PG (rating may go up) for violence. All right! chapter 4 up! Please read and review
1. First Day Back

Disclaimer: Pop Quiz! Question: Do Legolyn and Avery own LotR?  
A.) Yes  
B.) No  
C.) Are you out of your mind!?! Of course not!  
If you said B or C, your right!  
  
  
Imladris High  
By Legolyn Fay and Avery  
  
  
Ah, the first day of school at Imladris High. The students exchanged summer stories, met in the halls, and avoided classes. Two in particular were doing an especially good job at this.   
  
They were about the same height and both wore skateboard dude clothes and carried skateboards, but that was where the similarities ended. The two were a photograph negative of each other.   
  
One was an elf with shoulder-length blonde locks. His eyes were blue and laughed along with his voice. His skin was creamy and smooth, and he watched the crowd with sharp sight, never letting his guard down even though he was having fun (kinda like a cat).  
  
The other, however, was a human, an atani* who had dark and slightly shorter hair that looked as if he never combed it. He had the beginnings of a beard, and gave only a small smile. He had storm-gray eyes that quietly (but not as sharply as the elf) surveyed the diminishing crowd. Over all, he looked rugged and wild.   
  
The dark-haired human sighed. "Well, Legolas" he said to his companion, "it's another glorious year at Imladris High."  
  
The blonde elf Legolas laughed. "Glorious?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." said the human. "I'm still surprised that our teachers let us pass again."  
  
"Come, Aragorn, did you really think our teachers would keep us for another year?" Legolas told him.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Point taken." he told his friend.  
  
Just then the bell rang over their heads.   
  
Aragorn sighed again. "I've learned to hate that bell." he said mournfully.  
  
Legolas laughed again and they walked down the now near empty hall.  
  
"Hey! You perverts, wait up!" Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and groaned. Lynn and Elana were back.  
  
The two she-elves ran up to their friends. Both were panting. "Wh-where...have..you..been?" The blonde one demanded. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Aragorn pretended to be surprised. "Now why would you want to do that?" He asked the one with dark brown hair. "Did someone put sumthin in your orange juice this morning, Lynn?"  
  
Lynn glared at him." You know very well I don't even LIKE orange juice!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, when you were just 700, you loved orange juice!!" he argued back.   
  
"Liar!" she yelled in his face. The usual argument had begun.   
  
The two blonde elves stood side by side, looking at their friends in amusement.   
  
"Write this down, Elana." Legolas said. "Last year, it was plants. This year, orange juice." Elana glanced at him, then went back to watching their friends.  
  
"Elana," Legolas began. "Do you have a crush on.... Aragorn?" Elana took her eyes off the arguing friends to look at Legolas in surprise.   
  
"Aragorn?! No!" she said. "I mean, he's my friend of course, but I don't have a crush on him!" "Ooh" Legolas said, knowingly. Elana said something inaudible.   
  
"What?" Legolas asked. But the bell was already ringing again.   
  
Lynn stopped arguing to glare at the ceiling. "Curse that bell to Mandos and back." she muttered darkly. "Come on, Elana. According to this, we have someone named "Celeborn" for homeroom." she said, staring at her schedule. And the two headed off in one direction.   
  
"So, who do we have for homeroom?" Aragorn asked Legolas.   
  
"You both have me." said an unknown, rasping voice from behind them. Both whirled around so fast that Aragorn got a mouthful of blonde hair. "Legolas, if you don't get your hair out of my face, I'm going to chop it off!" Legolas glared darkly at his friend and the turned his attention to the man before them.  
  
He was dressed in grey from his beard to his shoes, and his eyes seemed to boar holes into them.  
  
"Boys, class starting, door closing, Greenleaf, son of Arathorn, that means get in!" The friends looked at him, and then at each other. The bell rang again.  
  
"You're late." the man said. Legolas laughed." Come on, Pops! One bell!" The man pointed a painfully straight finger at the door. The friends sighed and walked through the door. "Well, well, if it isn't last year's troublemakers." said a silky voice. Legolas and Aragorn froze. They knew that voice all to well. It was a human who had ruined all their pranks, worked as a spy for the teachers, and never ceases to be a serious pain in the butt. He also had a reputation for being a school-wide tattle tale: Boromir.  
  
Legolas groaned. "Why, oh, why did Boromir have to be in our class?" Aragorn cried. Boromir laughed. "Yes" he said. "I am the torturer of the torturers." Legolas gave him a look. "That didn't even make sense." he said. Boromir gave an evil laugh. "Oh, well. You've got a lot coming to you this year."  
"Like a fat kick in your face?" Aragorn muttered, so only Legolas could hear. The elf covered his mouth with his hand to suppress laughter, but could not stop a kind of snort-type noise from being heard. Professor Gandalf looked at them, his face going a deep purple at their rudeness.   
  
"Not very becoming, is it?" Aragorn muttered again, and Legolas could not stop another snort of laughter.   
"Not the sort of sound one normally hears from an elf, is that?" Boromir said so everyone in the room could hear him. The class looked at Legolas, wondering how he would react. Nothing happened for several seconds, and everyone (including Aragorn) was holding their breath.   
  
Then, so quickly no one could see exactly what happened; Legolas leaned over, and slapped Boromir, leaving a handprint where he had struck. Boromir staggered back holding his face. At this point a roar similar to that of a charging lion sounded from across the room. Professor Gandalf charged toward the elven prince and dragged him from the room by the ear. Aragorn followed them silently (Legolas saw him; Gandalf didn't).  
  
In the hall the professor slammed the prince against the wall with surprising strength. "I will not tolerate violence in my classroom!" He screamed. His face was a very deep, rich purple. Legolas stared calmly into that hideousness with no sign of any emotion. Gandalf was breathing hard. "Now" he said you will serve three weeks of detention!" Legolas smiled. "Whoa! Pops! Your gonna blow! I was just protecting my goooood rep." he said in a syrupy voice. Gandalf just about blew a gasket. "Your rep!" the professor screamed in the elf's face. "Your rep does not amount to hitting fellow students! Now march! You are well on your way to ISS**!" Legolas looked over Gandalf's shoulder. "NOW, ARAGORN!" he yelled. Aragorn tripped the professor (much in the same way the hobbits tripped him in the extended movie) while Legolas grabbed his board and flew down the hall. Aragorn was right behind him.   
  
*atani-a human   
** ISS-In School Suspension   
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Mafia

CHAPTER 2  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh. "That was SO close. That dude was madder than a wet hornet!" Aragorn gave a very small smile. Legolas gave him the "elf look". "what's wrong?" he asked his friend. "Well" Aragorn said slowly "we're sort of...outlaws in a way. We can't exactly go back without getting expelled."  
Legolas nodded. Aragorn and he were like Robin Hood and Little John (but only the bravest dared ask who was who).  
  
"So, do we know where we are going?" Legolas asked a moment later.  
"Nope." was the response.  
"Wonderful." The two rolled down into a hallway they did not remember. It was eerily quiet.   
"I don't like this...I don't like this at all." Legolas murmured. Aragorn nodded. Suddenly, an in-humane shriek cut the air. A young elven maiden the two knew only slightly ran towards them, grabbing their arms, pulling them off their boards, and turn them to run the opposite direction. Aragorn got whapped in the face with Legolas's hair again.   
"Legolas! What did I tell you about that hair?" Aragorn shouted over the shrieking, but Legolas was too busy trying to pull his wrist out of the girl's grip to hear.   
"What are you doing!!" he yelled at her.   
"Are you deaf? The school mafia's back there!" she shouted back.  
"Mafia!!" both boys shouted, before pulling out of her grip, and turning to run towards the shrieking.  
The girl shouted "Where are you going?"   
"To see the mafia about someone!" was the response.   
She stared after their retreating backs.  
"Crazy people."   
  
Legolas and Aragorn rushed down the once empty hall that was now filled with the screams of whoever the mafia had gotten. "Who do you think it is?" Legolas asked nervously. Aragorn shrugged. "As long as it isn't Lynn or Elana I'm fine." he replied. That only increased the elven prince's nervousness. But he had no time to wonder. The last door in the hall had come into sight. The two students slowed their boards and hopped off. The shrieks seemed to be coming from here. They were especially loud now. Together with one motion they swung open the door and tripped on a little piece of metal placed there for that reason. And they fell right at the feet of the mafia, the Nazgul, the terror of the school. The witch king rose up slowly from his throne. Legolas and Aragorn remained on the floor, too terrified to even move. The sinister figure in front of them made a small gesture with his cloaked arm. Two more Nazgul moved to grab the friends, haul them to their feet, and hold them still. The witch king stood before them and began to speak in a hissing sort of voice. "Why have you come here?" he gave an evil laugh. "I know why. You have come to save your friends. I knew they would be the perfect bait." Legolas gave a start. "What do you mean?! Our friends are fine!" The witch laughed. He made another gesture and two of the mafia went through an open door. "They are not fine. They belong to us!" Legolas and Aragorn gasped. For through the door Elana and Lynn were being dragged towards the king. They were bloody and weak and could not even stand but simply lay there on the stone floor. Their hair was cut short and many bones were noticeably broken. Legolas gave a strangled cry and tried to get to them, but another mafia held him tight. Aragorn glared at the king. "Why did you do this? What do you want?"  
All nine of the Nazgul laughed. "What do we want?" mocked the king. "Why, we want you dead of course." Aragorn cried out. "Why? I never did anything to you!" "Oh, no!" laughed the witch. "Not even when you slapped our undercover agent, Boromir." Legolas gasped. "I knew there was something wrong with him!" he shouted. Then he gave a sharp inward gasp, for his "guard" had given him a nice elbow in the stomach. He fell to his knees, trying to get air into his lungs. The witch king laughed and continued his rant. "Not when you sent that stupid lawn ornament out to destroy the ring. Not even when it WAS destroyed and our master diminished. No you have never done us harm." He laughed again. "And now you are to become king. This cannot be allowed." He looked at all four of the friends. "Kill them all." The eight mafia members moved forward with drawn swords, prepared to kill all of them with one almighty blow. Aragorn closed his eyes and prepared himself to die. 


	3. Arwen the Almighty Schizo

CHAPTER 3  
  
The four friends watched the swords rise above them and waited to die. They heard a small roar in their ears. 'If this is dieing' thought Elana 'it's really kinda peaceful; except for that weird roar...what is that?' Suddenly the roar was right outside the door. All at once, Arwen, the girl who had tried to stop Legolas and Aragorn on their way, burst in with her sword. Elana stared for a moment then turned to Lynn. "So that's what that roar was. She has a darn good war cry." Lynn nodded, never taking her eyes off the fierce battle that was actually fun to watch as long as you didn't get hit while being a spectator. Aragorn, however, was not enjoying it. He knew that his friends were in danger because of him, and now, Arwen, a girl he barely knew, was putting her life on the line to save him and his friends. He gasped in fear for Arwen as he saw the witch king appear behind Arwen holding a knife that looked very poisonous.   
"Arwen!" he tried to call, to warn her, anything, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his arm. The Nazgul holding him captive had twisted it viciously when he had tried to speak. There was nothing he could do but watch. The witch king sort of glided over behind Arwen and raised his knife. Just in time she whirled and blocked his blow, but not before the edge of the cold poisoned knife grazed her just across the shoulder. She gave a small cry and shoved her sword into the witch king's thigh. He gave a high shrill shriek and fell back, holding his wound. The other Nazgul gave cries of horror and backed away. Aragorn got up and began to run with Arwen and Legolas on his heels. "Wait!" Legolas yelled. "We forgot Lynn and Elana! They can't even stand up!" Aragorn did a very cool 180 and began running back. He picked up Lynn quite effortlessly and ran. Legolas picked up Elana with the same lack of effort. They caught up with Arwen, and raced as far away from the empty hall way as possible. Suddenly, Arwen gave a cry, and stopped cold.   
"Arwen, come on!" Legolas shouted.   
"I can't! I... can't...move... forward." The color drained from her already pale face, and the twinkle disappeared from her eyes. She turned around slowly, and began to walk towards the room they had just left.   
"Arwen!" Aragorn called. She turned to face him. There was no trace of kindness left in her face, and the sinister smile chilled them all too there bones.   
"I am not the Arwen you knew." she said, and the voice that emerged from her lips was so cruel that Aragorn could not stop himself from shuddering.   
"Then who are you?" Legolas said quietly, but the thing before them heard still.   
"Oh, I am still Arwen, but I am now the darkness that lived inside her. Her every hate and fear, that's who I am."   
"But how-" Aragorn's question died on his lips as his gaze traveled to her shoulder. The wound was still open, but no blood flowed from it.   
"The knife." he whispered.  
"Yes" came the hiss. "The knife changes you to the opposite of what you are. Good to evil." she said, looking at Aragorn. "And," she continued, her cold eyes traveling to Legolas, "immortal to mortal." A glint of silver flickered in her hand, and Aragorn knew what was coming.   
"Legolas!" he shouted! "Run! Now!"   
As the elven prince whirled to flee, the knife flashed inches from his face. Three strands of golden hair fell to the floor. No one noticed, and the elf and the human had vanished, along with the she-elves. Arwen moved forward, a smile of satisfaction on her face. She picked up the hairs, and looked at them, plans forming in her mind. "Legolas, I've got your number now." She stared after the retreating backs. "Time for a little...hmmm that might actually work." She turned and walked through the door of the mafia. She was now one of them. And she had an idea. An awful idea. Arwen had a wonderful, awful idea (sorry, went a little Dr. Seuss on ya. But I HAD to put that in there.). (Your scary, Legolyn.) 


	4. GaladrielCounselor, GandalfPsyco

Disclaimer: Do we own it? Nope, not yet.   
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The four friends stopped at the other end of the school. They leaned against a wall, breathing hard. Aragorn and Legolas set the girls down and went into a corner to talk. Legolas looked back at the injured girls anxiously.   
"So what do we do?" he asked. Aragorn shook his head.   
"Well first we need to get them to the hospital wing." he said. Legolas nodded his head. But his eyes were distant. "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked his friend. Legolas shook his head as if to clear his mind.   
"Its nothing." he replied. "Actually, I feel...odd. Like something's not right. But it's probably just that little experience back there." Aragorn nodded but kept a sharp eye on the prince.  
They picked up the girls again and walked off towards the hospital wing.  
  
_And at the other end of the school, Arwen began making something. An evil something. She was not yet beaten._  
  
Legolas and Aragorn charged into the hospital wing with the she-elves.   
"Help!" Aragorn cried. "Please help us!" The twins came out of their room with annoyed looks on their faces.   
"Some people are very sick in here." Elladan said to them. Aragorn walked past him and gently laid Lynn down on a bed. Legolas laid Elana in a nearby bed as well. The twins bent over them.   
"What on earth happened?" Elladan asked Legolas. Legolas looked pained.   
"They were taken by the school mafia." he told them. Elrohir gave him a look.   
  
"The school mafia is just a legend, a myth to keep students from wandering the halls at night." He said. Legolas grimaced. Aragorn knew something was wrong, but didn't say any thing. He began to keep a sharper eye on the elf. "Please, can you heal them?" he asked. Elladan nodded thoughtfully.   
"Yes." he said. "But it will take a while. Some day's maybe." Aragorn gave his thanks and elbowed Legolas, who had looked as if he was going to be sick.   
"Thank you so much." Legolas said between clenched teeth. He and Aragorn left the hospital wing. As soon as they were out, Aragorn whirled and confronted the elf.   
  
"Are we going to have to go through the pain issue again?" he asked. (Avery's note: NO! not the PAIN ISSUE!) Legolas looked puzzled.   
"Pain issue?" he asked distantly. Aragorn rolled his eyes.   
"Yes, Legolas, the one where everyone can see you hurt but you still try to conceal it. You are going to get seriously hurt if you don't cut it out." Legolas glared at his friend.   
"There's nothing wrong with me!" he shouted, then turned and fled toward the dorms. Aragorn followed on his skateboard.   
  
He found the elf lying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He quietly approached him.   
"What's up?" he asked while sitting on his own bed. Legolas said nothing but continued to stare unblinkingly, which was very unnerving. Aragorn got up and gently touched the prince on the arm. Legolas moaned and rolled away.   
Aragorn suddenly had a hunch. He left the elf and started down the hall.   
  
He went past his homeroom (Hey! Get back here! You have a month of ISS!), past his current class, all the way to the counselor's office-Galadriel. He burst in such a rush that several papers flew off the elf's desk. She looked up at him with a piercing gaze.   
"You are stressed." she said simply. It was not a question. Aragorn didn't know what to do so he nodded. "It is not often that I get visitors." she said while straitening her desk. That sounded odd to Aragorn.   
"Why?" he asked curiously.   
"Is it not said 'Go not to the elves for counsel'? Why then would people come? Unless they really are desperate..." she took a short plunge into his mind. The future king sat slowly in a chair.   
  
"Well, actually I came here for some instructions on spells and magic and...stuff. Or maybe a look in your mirror." Galadriel stiffened.   
"I can't let you use my mirror." she said tightly. Aragorn gave her a look.   
"How come?" he said. She looked angry. Aragorn was afraid she was going to turn green soon.   
"The headmaster made me get rid of it...said it'd attract too many birds and he didn't want birds in this school."   
  
Aragorn felt like laughing. He then thought of Legolas and Arwen and became somber again.   
"It's my friends. Something is wrong." Galadriel nodded.   
"The mafia has reemerged. "She stated dramatically. Aragorn brightened.   
"You don't believe they are a myth then?" he asked.   
"Heavens, no! I was once a victim of the mafia myself. I know perfectly well they exist. But the headmaster refuses to believe that. He makes them into a legend to keep students from roaming empty halls. Speaking of the mafia...how do you know about them?"   
  
Aragorn began his whole story...how they had met the mafia, how they had escaped, how Arwen had become one of them, and Legolas's strange behavior. Galadriel seemed shocked at the part about Arwen, but did not interrupt. When the king had finished, she sat back and thought. "Well, I do know that Legolas's behavior can be explained. He is-"   
  
But just then the door flew open once more and Professor Gandalf burst in.   
"There you are!" he screamed, pointing a finger at Aragorn.   
"You are breaking so many rules even Saruman could not count them, and he's the ALGEBRA TEACHER!"   
Aragorn jumped from his seat and tensed himself to run, but Gandalf saw.   
"Oh, no you don't you...you...NINIB-FIREB!"* With that he raised his staff and shouted something so loud it was unintelligible. Something white flew out of the staff and wrapped itself around Aragorn's wrists, so forcefully that he hit the wall. Gandalf leaned into the future king's face and smiled maniacally.   
"YOU...are coming with me."  
  
*Petty Mortal 


	5. Nameless Chapter

CHAPTER 5  
Your turn Avery... Oh Boy.   
Scene swap. Going to Lynn and Elana  
  
"Lynn?"   
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?"  
"I have no idea."   
Elana opened her eyes to see a lot of white. Also, to feel a pain in her leg. She turned her head slightly, and saw a mass of dark brown hair. Lynn. Lynn also turned, and her green eyes showed confusion, worry, and something Elana couldn't quite guess.   
"So where are we?" Lynn said.  
"Hospital Wing, I think." Elana said. "What happened with the Mafia?"   
"All I remember is being very cold, and then dragged somewhere dark..."Lynn trailed off.  
Elana thought back. "I remember...shining figures. Three of them. But one went dark." Elana paused. "But maybe it's was my imagination." Then, another voice cut through the girl's thoughts.  
"So you're awake! That's good, we were beginning to worry." The two girls sat up as far as they could without pain, and saw two elves, identical in all ways. The twins (who ran the hospital wing) Elladan and Elrohir had come to check on the patients.   
"How are you two feeling?" Elrohir asked   
"I'm fin- Ow!" Lynn said, having put pressure on her wrist.   
Elladan took her hand and examined her wrist. "You're lucky Lynn. A sprain, nothing a little R&R won't fix." Lynn nodded.  
"In other news," Elrohir said, trying to humor the girls, "Elana, YOUR wrist is broken, and you twisted your ankle. Lynn, your other injury is a broken leg. And both of you have numerous cuts and bruises."   
"And now, over to Elladan, with the weather." Elana muttered. Elladan shook his head.   
"I don't know what you two were getting into. If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd fallen out of a very tall tree." He said, staring hard at them, as though trying to see what it was that had caused all this.   
"Do you know what happened?" Elrohir asked.   
Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue. Then they looked back at the twins.   
"No." was all the response they got. 


	6. Farewell, Golden Prince

CHAPTER 6  
  
Legolas stared hard at the ceiling. He could not figure out why he was in pain. He had not been hurt in the battle, and the poisoned knife had not touched him. But still… Aragorn was worried. Legolas rolled his eyes. Pain issue indeed. Humph. Well, pain or no pain, he need to see Lynn and Elana, explain to them about Arwen, tell them what had happened with the Mafia. He wasn't sure if they'd remember. He stood up, wincing a little, and walk softly to the door. 'I wonder where Aragorn went in such a hurry.' He thought, as he opened the door. But that thought was quickly banished as he looked out the door and saw what was there.   
Elberth beria nin.   
There, waiting for him, was Boromir. The man began to move towards the prince. Legolas took a step back, holding out his hands as if to defend himself. "Whoa, hey, man, I didn't hit you that hard. Just back off." But Boromir kept advancing. He smiled maliciously. "So you escaped the mafia. I was surprised they didn't kill your friends...but I guess they enjoy torturing them more. Course you must know I did some of that myself." Legolas lunged at him, clawing at his face, his eyes, anything he could reach, practicaly lacerating the man's face with his bare hands. Boromir fell back with a cry, not expecting such a savage attack.   
But he managed to get his fingers into his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.  
Five of the nine stepped from the shadows. Two seized the elf and held him while the other three kept a close guard on him. A great shadow came forth and drew it's sword. the witch-king. It let out an evil laugh. "So we meet again Legolas, for the last time!"(avery, you can delete that last part if u want...recently rewatched toy story.) Leglolas held still until the last second. Just as the blade was raised over his head, he slid out of the mafia's grasp and ran, the high shrieks following him all the way.   
  
The elf burst into the hospital wing. "Aragorn! Where is Aragorn!?" he yelled. People yelled back for him to be quiet. He rememered where he was and lowered his voice. Elrohir was the one to talk to him. "Legolas, what do you need?" he asked quietly. "Aragorn! Where is Aragorn!?" Legolas asked urgently. "You just missed him." said Elrohir, puzzled. "Gandalf came in yelling about something. Aragorn may be released from his clutches by now. But I don't see-" His sentence was cut off by the prince bolting from the room.  
  
Class had started at least 15 minutes ago, so Legolas suspected Aragorn would be in the dorms. The halls were dark and silent. If you listened hard enough you could hear the wind howling outside. The hair on the back of the young elf's neck stood on end. "Something's not right..."he thought. "I need to find Aragorn before anything happens." But he needn't have bothered, for at that moment he felt a stabbing pain in left shoulder. Crying out in his own tounge, he fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder to stem the flow of blood. Pain took over his whole body. Just before the world went dark, he heard a cold female voice. "Naamarie, maltare."*. Then the screams as people changed classes. Then all went black.   
  
Aragorn lay on his bed in the dorms much in the same way as Legolas had some time earlier. If anyone had walked in, they might have thought he was dead. In a way, he was dead. Dead to the world and it's problems. He had problems of his own. At that minute, however, all the students streamed into the dorms, breaking his thoughts. He sat up and watched the steady flow. He had never seen this many students in the dorms at once before. Everyone looked scared and some of the girls were crying. "What's going on?" he asked a particularly fat dwarf. "Somebody's been attacked...stabbed. An elf, I think." he told the future king. Aragorn leaped up and elbowed his way into the crowd. About half way in he spotted Elana and Lynn, both newly arrived from the hospital wing. They were not crying but looked as if they were in shock. "Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked them. They pointed silently in the general direction of the hospital wing. "Oh, no." Aragorn moaned, then took off through the mob. Lynn and Elana followed at his heels.  
  
He burst into the hospital wing and ran towards the sectioned off part of the room where the twins slept. No one was there. Lynn tugged on his sleeve. "I hear voices over there." she whispered pointing around the corner. The twins were there with the headmaster, bending over a bed. Elana shoved past her friends and rushed to the bed. Walking slowly around to the other side, she could easily see the elf on the now blood stained sheets. "What happened?" she asked. Elladan shook his head. "He got stabbed with a poisoned knife." he stated in a monotone voice. Elana paled. "Wh-what kind of poison?" she asked. "Elana-" "WHAT POISON?" she shrieked. Elladan sighed. "Minque-ywalma"** Lynn tugged on Aragorn again. "What's minque-ywalma?" she asked. Aragorn sighed. "It is a poison that turns you to the opposite of what you are. Arwen threatened us with it some time before, remember?" Lynn nodded and watched her friend. Elana steadied herself. "YOUR LYING!" she cried. that couldn't be, it was impossible. "Elan-" Elladan began again, but the girl was beyond aid. "Legolas!" she shrieked, shaking the elf's arm. "PLease get up!" He would in a minute, tell them to stop messing with her mind...but nothing happened. Legolas remained as still as before. Elana sunk to her knees beside the bed, fighting the urge to weep. "I'm sorry, Elana." Elrohir said. "But there is nothing more we can do for him."   
*Farewell, golden prince  
** elven torture 


	7. A Pointless Discussion in the Hospital

"Minque-ywalme?" Lynn said quietly. "But that's illegal!" "Most poisons are." came a new voice.  
  
Aragorn and Lynn spun around quickly, prepared to defend their two friends. And it was good they did. Because there in the doorway stood Saruman. The entirely evil Algebra teacher. He walked slowly towards the 5 elves and the 1 man, leaning heavily on his staff. Every one knew he worked for the mafia, but no one dared arrest him or anything because of his enormous power that he weilded viciously. Only Gandalf could match him, but he was too much of a sour puss to do that. The rumor was that Saruman zapped his students when they got a problem right, so they failed and had to retake the class. Only the students who had been in there for more than three years kenw the secret to pass. But Aragorn and Legolas had two more years before they got away. And now he moved slowly but steadily towards the friends. "So, they finally got the elf." he said with a low chuckle.   
  
Elana rose from the floor and stepped forward. "YOU gave Arwen the knife didn't you?!" she asked heatedly. "I don't deny it." the Maia replied. "You- you son of a.....Iluvitar loves you!" she said, for just then in walked Arwen. Elana didn't want to provoke the young elf.   
  
Arwen glanced maliciously at the bed and smiled. "I know what you were going to say, Elana." she stated in a sing-song voice. "Duh." muttered Aragorn. Arwen nodded at Saruman. "Go ahead and zap her for her rudeness." "RUDENESS?!?!" Elana shrieked. "YOU"RE the one who goes around stab-" she never finished. A bolt of pure energy shot from the wizard's staff and threw the girl against the wall. Elana slid down the shining white tile and landed in a heap on the floor, breathing hard. Arwen gave a glacial laugh. "That should teach you, she-elf." Elana got up. "You have no room to call me that, unless you're telling me you're either not a female or not and elf." she stated. Arwen's eyes flashed dangerously. "YOU are next on my list." she replied, then turned and stalked from the room, Saruman behind her.  
  
sorry for the short chapter everyone. i dont' have writer's block. just a short attention span. c ya. 


End file.
